Family Guy: Loretta's Secret Sex
by Poke456
Summary: On The Anniversary Of Loretta's Death Cleveland Discovered That Quagmire Wasn't The Only One In His Neighborhood To Have Sex With His Ex-Wife!


One day Cleveland left Quahog for a while and visited his old town Stoolbend as this day was the anniversary of his ex-wife Loretta's death. Once he was in Stoolbend the first thing he did was visited Loretta's grave and placed a group of flowers on it. Since Cleveland never forgave her he left her, her least favorite flowers and just took off crying. Cleveland then got back his car and drove on outta town when unexpected he accidentally collided with another car and they crashed. He soon found out the car belongs to Loretta's lawyer and he panicked going "Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!" Loretta's lawyer said, "Hello Cleveland!" Cleveland said, "Oh my please don't charge me for this I already got enough problems oh my own to deal with!" Loretta's lawyer said, "Relax I'm insured though I can't say the same for you." Cleveland laughed and got worried the lawyer asked him to join him for a drink while they sort this out and Cleveland said yes. So they headed right for The Broken Stool and talked for a bit. Loretta's lawyer said, "Listen Cleveland if you like I can get your car insured." Cleveland said, "Really you really do that?" Loretta's lawyer said, "Sure despite the fact that you lost everything when Loretta took everything you had before she died." Cleveland said, "Well I still had our son and hey gained a new wife and two stepchildren in the process now did I!" Cleveland laughed so hard and Loretta's lawyer said, "Yeah, yeah Cleveland I've been going over all of Loretta's cheats and it turns out there is one person I just found out today." Cleveland said, "How many did my Ex-wife slept with?" Loretta's lawyer said, "Tons!" Cleveland said, "Oh!" Loretta's lawyer said, "But other than your buddy Glenn Quagmire there's only one other person in your neighborhood who has ever slept with Loretta!" Cleveland said, "What? Let me see that!" Cleveland looked through Loretta's files and found the answer he was looking for and said, "Oh My God!"

Back when Cleveland was dating Brian's former girlfriend Caroline, Brian was working so hard trying to get her back that he came up with a plan to set Loretta and Cleveland back together. Brian and Stewie went to the house where Loretta was staying at the time and Brian tries his hardest to convince Loretta to take Cleveland back. Loretta refuses at first but just then Loretta said she'll do it on one demand! So Loretta took Brian upstairs right in her bedroom and Brian was freaking out when Loretta took off her clothes and got naked. Brian said, "Uh whoa uh wait uh Loretta what are you doing? I thought you want Cleveland back!" Loretta said, "I do but I need to see if I can get passionate with a guy like him again!" Brian says, "What can it be done another way?" Loretta says, "Come on Brian give me the final rush!" Brian says in his head, "Oh God What did I get myself into?" Loretta pushed and body slammed Brian on the bed and puckered her lips and kissed that dog on the lips. Brian was struggling but said in his head, "My god am I really this desperate?" Loretta then took Brian's collar off and kissed his neck and licked it good. Loretta then rubbed Brian good and Brian kept on saying in his head, "Don't Spew, Don't Spew, Don't Spew!" But he spewed all over Loretta and she licked him dry. Loretta then took Brian she kissed him so hard and lied down. She then took Brian's head and opened his mouth to suck on her bresses. She was really enjoying it but Brian felt like he was tortured. Loretta then spewed all over Brian and they let go. Brian and Loretta were exhausted at the end Loretta felt like she was ready to get Cleveland back, but while Brian was unconscious Loretta stuck her vagina into Brian's penis and after licking him for a few minutes Loretta's vagina got spewed by Brian's penis and she collapsed.

Meanwhile in the Present, Cleveland says, "I can't believe this!" And he screamed once his car was fixed he said goodbye to Loretta's lawyer and headed back to Quahog. Brian was in the living room reading when all of a sudden Cleveland comes in and says, "There you are you Son Of A Bitch!" Cleveland then beats the crap outta Brian Cleveland was beating him so hard Brian looks like a dead dog. Cleveland said, "I know what you did with Loretta and if you do the same thing to Donna I'll blow your head to pieces!" Brian said, "But!" Cleveland beats him up again and says, "But nothing!" Cleveland left the house and Quagmire said, "Whoa nice show!" Cleveland said, "Can it Glenn cause that's another thing you two have in common!" Quagmire said, "What the hell's he talking about?"


End file.
